disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Musical History of Disneyland
A Musical History of Disneyland is a boxed set CD collection of music from Disneyland, spanning opening day to the present. Released on May 5, 2005 in honor of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary, it is the biggest release in Walt Disney Records' history. Editions Standard edition * Unlimited run * Red cloth covered box * The 6 CD audio library * The Sounds of Disneyland hardcover book Special edition * Unlimited run * Red cloth covered box * The 6 CD audio library * The Sounds of Disneyland hardcover book * Walt Disney Takes You To Disneyland: A Musical Tour of The Magic Kingdom" record album Since the limited edition quickly sold so well, it was decided to create a special edition with an unlimited run in which the album would be made of black vinyl instead of gold. Limited edition * Limited run of 5,000 (out of print) * Red cloth covered box * The 6 CD audio library * The Sounds of Disneyland hardcover book * Gold vinyl reproduction of the "Walt Disney Takes You To Disneyland: A Musical Tour of The Magic Kingdom" record Limited edition special numbers * Number 0001: Sold on eBay by Disney. * Number 0050: Sold on eBay by Disney. * Number 0885: A copy that was signed by Randy Thornton and won in a contest at MagicMusic.net. There are numbers higher than 5,000, this was due the use of an 'unsecured' numbering method – a commonly used system. However, there are still only 5,000 copies. In 2005 Disney sold a test pressing on eBay. Track listing Disc 1: Main Street / Adventureland / New Orleans Square # "Walt Disney's Dedication of Disneyland (July 17, 1955)" – 0:41 # "All Aboard" – Main Street Station – 0:30 # "Minnie's Yoo Hoo! (Saxophone Quartet)" – 0:41 # "Meet Me Down On Main Street (The Mellomen)" – 1:52 #* Sounds of Main Street: The Fire Truck # "Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln" – 11:54 # "Disney Medley (Disneyland Band)" – 4:06 #* Sounds of Horse-drawn Carriage # "Alexander's Ragtime Band (Rod Miller) – Coke Corner" – 2:36 # "Let's Dance at Disneyland (The Elliott Brothers) – Plaza Gardens" – 2:12 #* The Sounds of Adventureland # "Tiki Room Barker Bird" – Adventureland Entrance – 0:46 # "The Enchanted Tiki Room Garden Show" – 3:58 # "Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room" – 17:36 # "Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye" – 3:25 #* Sounds of the Jungle Cruise # "Swisskapolka" – Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse – 1:54 # "Tarzan Medley" – Tarzan's Treehouse – 2:38 #* Sounds of the Mark Twain River Boat # "The Mark Twain" – 3:50 # "Pirates of the Caribbean" – 16:07 # "Feed the Birds" – Club 33 – 3:04 # "Love Is A Song" – The Disney Gallery – 1:10 # "Sounds of the Frontierland Station" – 0:45 Disc 2: New Orleans Square, continued / Critter Country # "Happy Rag" – New Orleans Square – 3:51 # "The Haunted Mansion" – 13:52 # "Rufus" – Bear Country – 0:18 # "Bearless Love" – Bear Country – 2:03 # "Country Bear Jamboree" – 15:33 # "All I Want" – Critter Country – 2:14 #* Sounds of Splash Mountain # "Splash Mountain" – 12:11 # "Country Bear Vacation Hoedown" – 16:46 # "The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" – 1:45 # "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" – 4:56 Disc 3: Frontierland / Fantasyland # "Battle Cry of Freedom" – The Blockade House – 1:18 # "A Cowboy Needs a Horse" – 1:29 # "Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland and the Rainbow Caverns" – 8:18 # "All Aboard the Mine Train" – 1:44 # "The Golden Horseshoe Revue" – 31:33 # "The Columbia Sailing Ship" – 3:19 # "When You Wish Upon A Star" – Sleeping Beauty Castle – 3:12 # "Once Upon a Dream" – King Arthur Carousel – 2:19 # "Fantasyland Dark Ride Suite" – 17:54 # "Matterhorn Yodelers" – The Matterhorn Bobsleds – 2:18 #* Sounds of the Matterhorn Disc 4: Fantasyland, continued / Mickey's ToonTown / Tomorrowland # "It's a Small World" – 13:42 # "The Sound of Toons" – 0:35 # "Steamboat Willie" – 2:08 # "Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin" – 2:26 # "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Medley" – 2:23 # "America the Beautiful" – CircleVision – 17:51 # "The Monorail Song" – Disneyland Monorail System – 1:53 # "Adventure Thru Inner Space" – 7:31 # "Miracles From Molecules" – Adventure Thru Inner Space – 1:36 # "Star Tours" – 4:06 # "The Carousel of Progress" – 19:28 # "Progressland" – 5:47 Disc 5: Tomorrowland, continued / 50th Anniversary # "Nation On Wheels" – The Peoplemover – 1:56 # "Flight to the Moon" – 13:02 # "America Sings" – 21:33 #* Sounds of the Autopia # "The Submarine Voyage Thru Liquid Space" – 9:10 #* Sounds of Space Mountain # "Space Mountain" – 3:48 #* Sounds of the Astro-Blaster # "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters" – 6:13 # "Space Mountain (New Daytime Track)" – 1:26 # "Remember Dreams Come True – Fireworks Spectacular" – 17:10 # "Closing" – 1:14 Disc 6: The Seasonal Attractions # "Country Bear Christmas Special" – 16:11 # "It's a Small World Holiday" – 15:07 # "Haunted Mansion Holiday (Premiere Edition)" – 16:40 # "The Main Street Electrical Parade" – 9:13 # "Fantasmic!" – 22:39 Record: Walt Disney Takes You To Disneyland: A Musical Tour of The Magic Kingdom # "Overture" (Composed and Conducted by Camarata) #* Disneyland Theme # "Main Street, U.S.A." (Composed and Conducted by Oliver Wallace) #* Meet Me Down On Main Street # "Adventureland" (Composed and Conducted by Camarata) #* Overture #* Adventureland Boat Ride # "Frontierland" (Composed and Conducted by George Bruns) #* Overture #* Covered Wagon Ride #* Golden Horseshoe #* River Boat Ride #* Finale # "Tomorrowland" (Composed and Conducted by George Bruns) #* Overture #* The World of Tomorrow #* Outer Space #* A Meteorite Strikes #* The Other Side of the Moon and Back #* Next Target – Mars # "Fantasyland" (Composed and Conducted by Camarata) #* Overture #* King Arthur Carousel #* Snow White Ride #* Peter Pan Ride #* Storybook Land #* Finale Credits * Compilation and Restoration Producer: Randy Thornton * Executive Producer: Ted Kryczko * Mastering: Jeff Sheridan at SoundWorks Studio * Package Art Direction: Steve Gerdes External links * Information at Walt Disney Records site * Announcement * UltimateDisney.com Review with Pictures * LaughingPlace.com Review * MouseInfo.com's Randy Thorton Interview Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney Parks Soundtracks